


Tales of a Punny Knight and an Absolutely Done Princess

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oh, aristocats references, eclairs shenanigans, for marichat may, ignore the incredibly stupid title, let's not forget the puns, pre reveal and post reveal, spraying bottles are no good for kittens, the chapter lenght will most likely be between 500 and 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA a collection of drabbles for Marichat May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up 15 minutes later with Starbucks* 
> 
> Hello, everybody and welcome aboard to SS Marichat. Your captain speaking, I hope you will enjoy our one month cruise. We begin in the Adorkable Golf and head on through the waters of the Sinful Sea. If you look to your right you'll see some catfish. If you look to your left in the distance you'll see some flirting storms. So brace yourself for the journey!
> 
>  
> 
> God, I'm such an idiot, but brace with my sleep deprived self.

If someone would have told Marinette few weeks ago that she will end up solving her physics problems with the help of Chat Noir she would have probably burst out laughing. Yet here she was laid on her floor, looking over the physics book and scribbling the answer to a problem in her notebook. Who would have thought Chat Noir of all people was good at physics? Certainly not her, but for once she was glad she was wrong.

“Is it alright?” Marinette questioned while pushing her notebook towards Chat.

He finished the last cookie off his plate and looked over Marinette's problem. The cookies were his payment for helping though according to him the greatest payment was the fact he could be in her company for an extended period of time.

“Mhm, yes, just this line has to be at a larger angle, eighty degrees not sixty.”

“Alright.” Marinette nodded while redoing that part of the graph.

The graphs were , in fact, the only thing Marinette enjoyed about physics. When she got them right. She just finished it, when Chat decided to put his head under her arm.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Marinette questioned.

“Pet?” he asked in the most innocent voice possible.

Marinette snorted, but decided to do it anyway.

“Mon Chaton, I didn’t know you were such a spoiled cat.” she laughed while putting her notebook aside with her free hand.

He didn't give her an answer, but he was highly enjoying it if Marinette had to take the loud purring as proof for anything.

Marinette got up, physics book in hand, ready to do some reading for tomorrow class. But she barely got the chance to stand up when Chat jumped on her sending both of them sprawling on the floor.

“C'est quoi ce bordel!” Marinette exclaimed.”Chat get off!”

He didn’t listen to her. He didn’t even seem to hear her, he was too busy rubbing his head against her stomach. Marinette huffed. Maybe she could hit him with the physics book, it was quite heavy...wait. She smirked when she the spray bottle for the flowers just in reach and half filled.

Chat hissed loudly and got off her in a second when he felt the wave of water over him.

“What was that for?” he asked like he was the most innocent kitten that walked the earth with an expression to match.

Marinette got up and dusted herself off while looking unimpressed at him.

“Bad kitty!” she scolded.”Get here.” she said pointing next to her.  
Chat conplied, coming to her, his cat ears flattened against his hair. Marinette laid on her settee and motioned to her lap.

“Down chaton.”

Chat’s face lit up. He did as he was told. Marinette pulled him down over her while prompting the physics book on his back. He started purring against her neck as she was stroking his hair.

Half an hour passed when Marinette felt a smirk forming on his lips.

“I knew you couldn’t resist my charm, princess.” he declared and gave her a peck on the neck.

Marinette poured all the water from the spray bottle on his head.


	2. In Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, guess who is late with the prompt again? Me! I'm pleading timezones.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this short little thing. The one for tomorrow will be longer, I promise.

Marinette wasn’t lucky. She knew that. Ladybug was lucky. And sometimes Marinette thought that maybe the Ladybug luck came to her as well. Maybe. Well, she could fucking use some Ladybug luck now. Because it was three in the morning and she couldn’t stop thinking about that cat. 

Fuck Chat Noir! No, no, bad wording, he’d probably like that. Damn Chat Noir! Yeah, that was better. Damn Chat Noir for keeping her up at night when she had school in the morning with a huge test in French literature. 

She grunted and turned over. If she couldn’t sleep she may as well repeat for the test. 

_Lamartine, a pioneer of the French Romantic movement…_

Oh, Merde! She couldn’t do that. Damn Alphonse de Lamartine and his Chant d'amour. All of them. Ugh, as if she needed to think about love poems after thinking of Chat Noir. Marinette grumbled and turned over. Again. She will regret this in the morning. Even if it wasn't her fault. It was only that cat’s fault.

The room was too dark for something to be actually properly visible, but Marinette knew her own room. Her eyes fell on the corner full of posters with Adrien. She sighed. She was in love with Adrien. Yes, yes, of course. She was in love with Adrien! Not with Chat. That was the solution. She just had to think about Adrien. So she closed her eyes and thought about him. Adrien with the golden curls. Adrien with the deep green eyes. Adrien with the dreamy voice. Adrien with that sinful smirk.

Hold the fuck up!

Adrien didn’t have a sinful smirk. Marinette buried her face in her pillow and screamed as quite as possible. Damned be Chat Noir! He wasn’t the blond, green-eyed boy that should occupy her mind. Why, why, why was this happening to her?

“Marinette? Are you alright?” Tikki questioned in a sleepy tone.

The girl sighed and got up, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“I’m okay Tikki. I’ll just go and get some fresh air. You go back to sleep.” she said petting her kwami on the head.

The night was surprisingly warm, perturbed only by a slightly chilly breeze. Marinette rested her elbows against the rail of the balcony and sighed. She needed to sort this out. Dieu, how did she ended up in this confusing, emotional mess? When did she start feeling things for Chat? It just didn't make sense, it seemed her heart just had fun messing with her.

“Ah our dear city of lights is as bright as ever, but you outshine every single one purrincess.” A voice suddenly whispered in her ear.

Marinette eyes widened. This couldn’t actually be happening to her! In the rush of panic, she did the first thing that crossed her mind. She grabbed Chat and judo flipped him over her balcony. His yelp pierced the silence of the night.

_Oops._


	3. Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Chat is a Drama Queen ™

Things Marinette could easily affirm about Chat Noir. He was extremely loyal. He had the worst puns. He was a goofball. He was the best partner she could ask for.

Oh and he was the ultimate drama queen.

"My beautiful face is ruined for good!" Chat whined in a very dramatically voice."What will the world do now without my beauty to bring the sunshine in the world?"

Marinette just settled a new world record at eye rolling.

"Chat, it is just a scratch, it is barely visible. On your temple. Hidden by your hair."

Chat put his hand over his heart and gave a dramatical sob.

"I can't believe you don't care about me Purrincess."

Great, here comes the puns.

"No, of course I don't care about you, you stupid cat. That's why I dragged you into my bedroom, cleaned the cut and bandaged it. because I don't care about you." Marinette replied sassily.

"Then why did you judo flip me off your balcony?" Chat continued to the charade.

"Because you sneaked on me!" Marinette argued slapping him on the shoulder.

Chat gave a dramatical gasp and fell back on her settee a hand to his forehead and another over his chest.

"I'm hurt. So hurt. How could you attack me Purrincess? I'm just a poor injured cat."

Marinette crossed her arms and sighed. The damn cat wanted to be a drama queen at four in the morning as it seemed. Exactly what she needed. Not. Maybe if she played along she will get rid of him.

"Aw, my poor minou." she cooed."I'm so sorry for hurting your handsome face. "

"I...I...forgive you Princess."he told her with a sob."For what kind of knight I'd be if I wouldn't forgive my purrtty princess who only wanted to defend herself."

Marinette huffed.

"You are a horrible knight."she declared while dramatically flipping her hair back."Sneaking up on a princess like that. Very unchivalrous."

"Oh, forgive me mon amour." he got up from the settee and kneeled in front of her."I just couldn't resist your ravishing beauty. What could my purr heart do at the sight of you, but make me to the maddest things?" he took her hand."Could you forgive a poor smitten kitten?"

Marinette kept the facade up, but she couldn't deny the little flip her heart made when Chat kissed her hand while fixing her with his green eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. You were very unknightlike up there. I should have you banished from the kingdom."she declared taking her hand out of his grip.

Marinette hid a smirk as she got the exact reaction she wanted from him.

"Princess, no!" Chat said coming and wrapping his arms around her legs."I can't live without you. I beg your forgiveness, I swear on all my nine lives I won't sneak on you again."

"Hm." she narrowed her eyes while tapping her chin thoughtfully."Fine, I'll forgive you. But please do tell, Ser Chaton, aren't you hurt anymore? Have you lied to me?"

Chat gave a dramatic yelp and fell on his back on the floor.

"My wound is fatal. There...there is only one way to heal it." he choked out while faking a cough.

"Oh no, my fair knight." she dropped on the floor next to him."Please, tell me what this remedy is so I can save you, mon amour."

"The remedy is..."he paused for dramatic effect."A kiss from the fairest Princess in the land. And I'm a very lucky cat, cause I'm standing right next to her. Save me?"

Marinette snickered. Chat doubted she would kiss him, but it was worth a try. To his surprise, though, Marinette leaned in and kissed his temple where the little scratch was.

"Thank you my princess." he said helping her up and kissing her hand."Also, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"You see, I have another wound. On my lips."

"Alright, get out stray cat."


	4. Protective Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as jealous!Chat. Must protect the princess against the wild beasts.

Sans Chloe and Sabrina, Marinette got along with all her classmates. So when Rose was rather distraught over the fact she has to go on a weekend vacation with her parents and she had no one to leave her puppy with, Marinette kindly offered to take care of the little furball.

Loulou was a sweetheart and looked out of a cartoon if Marinette had to be honest. He got white fur that really contrasted with the little bead-like black eyes and he always seemed to have his tongue stuck out at some degree. He also wore a purple bandana Juleka got him. And behaviour wise Marinette has never met such a sweet and well-behaved pet. All in all, Loulou was the purest sweetheart out there. But Chat Noir had other ideas.

“Sault, Princess, how are y…”he stopped shortly when he saw the puppy on Marinette settee.

In a matter of seconds, he jumped off Marinette’s bed and in front of her on the floor. Going on an attack stance on all fours on the floor he hissed towards the dog. Loulou tilted his head and looked absolutely confused at Chat. That didn’t seem to calm the superhero, though. He continued to hiss while looking threateningly at the puppy.

“Chat what in the world do you think you are doing?” Marinette questioned setting the plate of sweets on her desk.

He immediately got up and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in a hug while continuing to glare at the poor confused dog. Marinette pushed him away with a huff and went to hug the puppy.

“Stop scarring Loulou!” she scolded.

“That is a wild beast and I won’t have it hurt you, princess.”

“It is a puppy, Chat.”

“Wild beast!” he argued while getting on all fours and narrowing his eyes at Loulou.

In his defence, the puppy licked Chat’s nose. The superhero looked utterly disgusted while rubbing his face off. Marinette giggled while petting Loulou affectionately. Chat hissed again and turned his back to them. Marinette narrowed her eyes. There was more to this than protectiveness she was sure.

She smirked her eyes and got up, tapping Chat on the shoulder. When he turned around she gave him a kiss on the nose.

“Thanks for protecting me against the beast, mon minou.” she said winking and making Chat blush like crazy.

“Anytime Princess.”


	5. Protective Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on 'don't piss off Marinette'

With spring came those days when you could just enjoy the lunch break in the park near the school, laid on the grass and chattering with your friends. That’s what Marinette was doing. She finished her lunch quite fast while sketching something in her notebook. Nino was leaning against Alya who was furiously typing on her phone while talking with Max about some game. Kim and Alix were engaged in thumb wrestling as well as eating their lunch.

But with spring, the bugs also came out. And not the Ladybug kind. Few meters away a group was loudly talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir and the bits of discussion was reaching the other group.

“I mean, he is useless, she doesn’t need him.”

“Yeah dude, tell me about it. He is super weak too, I bet we could take him in a fight.”

“What’s their deal?” Alya questioned annoyed.

“They are on the football team with me. Bunch of arrogant jerks.” Kim remarked finishing his lunch, the thumbs match with Alix lost.

“Chat Noir could beat them in a blink of an eye. He is a superhero.” Nino said while narrowing his eyes. Good thing Adrien was at a photoshoot, his best friend was quite the Chat Noir fan and it always seemed to bring his mood down when someone bad mouthed the leather clad superhero.

The group nodded in agreement, just as the second round of discussions reached their ears.

“Do you think he can die?”

“He could go and die. Who would miss him anyway?”

“Right? Bet it won’t even make a difference.

A pencil snapped. Alya, Nino, Max, Kim and Alix looked over to Marinette. The designer’s knuckles were white from the hold on the now ruined pencil. She closed her sketchbook and got up.

“Uh oh.”Alya whispered as Marinette made her way towards the three upper years.”I know that look.

“I bet 5 Euros that she will kick their ass into oblivion.” Alix remarked.

“Please, as if anyone is stupid enough to bet against Marinette.” Kim said.

“Statistically speaking, there is a 150% chance they will end up with some permanent damage if we had to go by Marinette’s look.”Max added as well.

“Hello!” Marinette greeted the three teenagers with the sweetest smile in the world.

They looked up at her a look of malice passing between them.

“What do you want pigtails?” one of them asked.

“Oh, it just happened I heard what you said about Chat Noir and I think it will be just appropriate to offer you the chance to apologize.” she said cheerily.

The three boys burst out laughing. They got up trying to pull the intimidation card. And for anybody they certainly seemed intimidating over 1,80 and bulky, especially compared to tiny, sweet Marinette.

“And who is gonna make us? You? Come on, sweet cheeks hit me as hard as you can.” the one who was obviously the leader of the trio said lowering himself to Marinette’s height.

 

Marinette’s sweet, innocent facade dropped in a matter of seconds. She pulled her fist back and hit him right in the face, sending him sprawling on the grass. The other two looked shocked before they went to attack the girl. But Marinette handled them like it was a walk in the park. One tried to punch her, but missed all his attempts, till she kicked him in the crotch making him fall down crouching. The last one tried to tackle her, but Marinette extended her fist. He fell on his back as if his head just collided with a concrete wall. The leader picked himself from the floor, his face covered with blood from an obviously broken nose. He tried to attack her, but failed miserably as Marinette tangled her leg with his making him stumbled and faceplant the floor again. Given the third one was out cold, Marinette went beside the two other-who also said the most offensive things, especially the last comment-and grabbed their hair lifting their heads off the ground.

“So how about that apology now?” she asked her innocent tone back.

“Dieu, let us go you psycho bitch!”

Marinette smiled as she pulled their hair back, making their necks ache in pain as if she was ready to rip their heads off.

“I didn’t quite hear that apology.”she said again her voice poisonously sweet.

“Fine, fine, he isn’t a waste of space!”

“And we don’t want him dead, Dieu, it was a joke. We are sorry.”

“Good.” she said then knocked their heads together knocking them out as well.

Few meters away Alya, Nino, Max, Kim and Alix had their jaws on the floor.

“Dude.”Nino said as Marinette came over casually stepping over the fainted teenagers.”That was savage!”

Marinette shrugged as if she was knocking out douchebags on a daily basis.

“No one says things like that about my chaton and gets away with it.” 

Unknown to Marinette, a pair of green eyes saw the whole scene.

\------------------------

Marinette went up to her room while yawning. She went over to Alya for a history project and came home quite late and extremely tired, she only ate something fast. All she wanted was to crash in her bed and sleep for three days. But her plan was interrupted when she saw a box of chocolate on her bed, along with a note. Her jaw hit the floor when she noticed the brand. A box of assorted Knipshildt chocolates. Who in their right mind got her that? That chocolate costed a small fortune for crying out loud!

Marinette read the note curiously.

_A box of sweet treats for my even sweeter princess whose fierceness makes her shine eve more than she already did._

“Thank you for defending me today.”

Marinette jumped as Chat Noir looked at her through her balcony trap. He jumped in the room smiling at Marinette in a way that made her heart beat a little bit faster. Why did he look at her like that?

“You don’t have to thank me mon minou.”

“I do. I actually have something else for you.” he said and gave her a map she didn’t even notice he was holding.

Marinette opened it with a frown on her face, but in a matter of seconds her jaw hit the floor for a second time that day. The map had editorials from Vogue, editorials she hasn’t seen in the magazine. But the most amazing thing in there were sketches. Sketches signed by no other than Gabriel Agreste.

“The designs that didn’t make it to the final collections. It would be a shame to end up in the trash when they could be added to the inspiration board of the future best designer of France.” Chat winked while pointing to the wall where Marinette had pinned lots of different scraps from magazines along with little notes about detail and texture.

“How did you even?” she was speechless.

“I have my ways.” he said winking again and giving her a smile.” I was planning on collecting more and giving them to you, but this opportunity showed up and it seemed like a good thank you gift.”

Marinette sighed and put the map down on her bed.

“Chat, that’s nothing you need to thank me for. Any other decent person would have done the same.”

Okay, maybe not wipe the floor with them like they were rag dolls, but still.

“You shouldn’t listen to them” she added taking his hand.”It was all bullshit. You are important.”

Chat smiled while squeezing her hand.

“I know. I’m my lady’s shield.”

“No, you aren’t her shield. You are her partner.” before he could answer Marinette wrapped him in a tight hug.

“Best partner Ladybug could ask for.” 

Chat smiled in her hair.

“Thank you, princess. For everything.”


	6. I like someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Far from my best tbh. The one tomorrow will be better, hopefully.

“You refused to go on a date with Adrien Agreste.” Alya said her eyes about to pop out of her head.

“Yeah.”

“A date. With Adrien.”

“Yes.”

“Adrien Agreste.”

“That’s his name.

“Adrien Agreste who you had a crush on since forever.”

Marinette sighed. Alya was persistent about this and she could understand her reasoning. She just refused to go out with her long-term crush and Alya was freaking out.

“Why is it such a problem? Can’t we just drop it?” Marinette tried to brush the whole situation off, but she knew her best friend better than that.

“Just drop it off? You just dropped an offer from the guy you were after for over two years. Marinette what is there that you aren’t telling me?”

“I like someone else.” Marinette said after few seconds.

Alya’s jaw hit the floor. 

“Mon Dieu, girl! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“It was a little bit complicated, but…”

“Girl! Details, give me details.”Alya’s smile could probably lit up the Eiffel Tower.

Oh, there isn’t need of details, he is tall, green eyes, messy blonde hair, shit eating grin, worst puns in the words, struts around in leather and he is, in fact, Chat Noir. Yes, I know, I was having late night, steamy make out session with one of the heroes of Paris who also happens to be my partner cause, you know, I’m Ladybug. And also Chat’s ass in leather is quite a lovely sight and even a lovelier to hold onto. 

Of course she won’t tell Alya that, Dieu knows what she’d do. Spontaneously combust from excitement, probably.

“Oh, I see a grin. You are either dating some perfect prince from heaven or you are getting some great dick.”

“Alya!” Marinette shouted as a blush started taking over her face.”I’m not getting anything besides kisses.”

And hickeys. And sinful urges. But Alya didn’t need to know that.

“Well, they must be some really good ones to make you refuse Adrien.

She nodded. They were. Chat knew how to work with his tongue and...merde. How in the world do her romantical feelings go from making her a stuttering mess to turning her into a horny teenager? 

She'll have to call Chat earlier.


	7. Posters of Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, I know. But I still feel like this is the best one in this series so far. Shout out to my friend who gave me suggestions even though she isn't in this fandom.

“That’s quite an interesting view princess.” Chat teased while looking at the wall full of posters with Adrien.”Why is pretty boy face all over your room, though?”

Marinette tried not to blush. She won’t give that smug cat the satisfaction. Well, epic fail. Chat moved closer to the respective wall, looking over the poster with the biggest shit eating grin she had ever seen. Given she didn’t say anything, Chat went closer looking over the posters. That’s when he spotted it. Among the posters was also a drawing. It was still Adrien. Wearing underwear. His smirk couldn’t grow bigger. Because that was definitely something she did. The more he looked over the more sketches he saw of Adrien. Of him. Marinette was sketching him. Almost naked. The Cheshire cat had nothing on him in that moment.

“So are you telling me you just casually dress people in their underwear?”

“Chat, shut it!” Marinette snapped finally her face incredibly red.”I’m keeping them for design references. Men’s fashion is a lot harder than female’s fashion.”

“Oh, yes, naturally, purrincess. How will this collection be called?”he said showing her her art of Adrien in underwear.”Secret fantasy?”

Chat ducked as Marinette threw a vase at him. Luckily it landed in a huge box of materials, so it was in one piece.

“You know.” Chat said putting the paper aside.” I could be your model. I certainly got the talents for it. I mean look at me, I’m basically purrfect.” to back this up Chat started to do some ridiculous over the top poses.

“I can pose for you all night if you wish princess.” he declared while sticking his butt out and wiggling his eyebrows.

Did he just purr at her? Yes, he did. Marinette facepalmed. Chat seemed to have the time of his life with this whole situation, though. He jumped on her settee and laid in a position meant to be sexy.

“Draw me like your model boy.” he said with a wink.

Alright, time for extreme measures. Marinette took the spray bottle and send five consecutive waves of water over Chat. He hissed and jumped back, but his smirk was still in place.

“Oh, I see, special effects. I don’t like that thing princess, but I’ll accept for you.” he went back to lie on the settee.”But I'll let you know that it isn’t the most effective way to get my suit wet, if you know what I mean.”

Marinette let out a shriek of annoyance.

“If you don’t get out right this second, I’ll hurt you, you stupid cat.” she threatened.

Chat let out a dramatic gasp and fell on the floor while faking a pain.

“The act against animal violence was approved a long time ago, mon amour.”

Marinette sighed, exasperated.

“Is there a way to convince you to drop this?”

“Pawsitively not.”

“Fine. I’ll draw you.”

Hearing that, Chat jumped excitedly letting out an enthusiastic meow and laying again on the settee.

“But you’ll have to get the hell out after this, okay? And if you mention this to anyone I’m gonna skin you alive, got it mon minou?”

Chat winked.

“It will be our dirty little secret princess.”

Marinette sighed and went to fetch her sketchbook. It was good she had her back turned, cause if Chat saw her smile, he won’t ever let her live it down.


	8. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they danced on is "Waltz no 2" by Shostakovich. You could listen to it while reading this, it may set a mood. I'm sorry I have 0 talent at describing dancing scenes though.

Marinette wasn’t necessary a fan of symphonic music. Not that she was against it either. She just didn’t listen to it very much. Well, Marinette decided it was one hell of a mistake. Somehow she ended up on the symphonic side of youtube while picking random music to listen to while sketching. And Dieu, was it a good idea?

Yes, yes it was. She could actually concentrate! The music put her imagination in motion and the lack of lyrics didn’t distract her from the work she had to do. It was refreshing. And it certainly helped her working on haute couture designs. The music echoes through Marinette’s room as she worked on a blue dress. 

“I didn’t know you were a Strauss fan, Princess.”

Marinette jumped up in surprise. Chat Noir looked at her through her through the hatch door with the ever present smirk.

“I’m not necessary a fan.” she said while settling back down on the bed.”But the music helps me with inspiration.”

“Oh, maybe I can help in that department too.” he said and landed on the bed”I was told I’m quite attractive and inspiring.” he added flexing his arms.

“No, thanks.” she said pushing him off her bed.

The music changed from a military march to a waltz and Chat smiled. He got up and placed his head on the bed.

“Wanna dance with me, Princess?”

“I’m working Chat.”

“Aw come on, relax a little.”

“No, Chat.”

“Please, just once.” he jumped on the bed and started nuzzling her with his head.”Please, please, make this stray cat the honour to dance with him.”

Marinette sighed and put her sketchbook aside.

“I don’t know how to dance.” she admitted.”I mean the classical type of dances.”

Chat looked surprised. Marinette expected to hear a sassy remark, but he just smiled kindly at her.

“Well, princess, it’s time for this knight to teach you how to waltz then.”

“You and waltzing.” she snorted looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“This cat got quite a pedigree.” he declared pointing to himself.”Come now Princess, on the rooftop with us.”

“I’m in my pajamas chaton.”

“Doesn’t matter, but if you want to change in a pretty dress for me…”

“Alright let’s go!” she said dragging Chat through the hatch door.

The night was warm and the low lights of the street gave quite an idyllic look to the place. Chat took out his baton and opened the internet option. He typed something fast and a song started playing.

“Alright princess, so like that.” he said taking her left hand in his while placing her right on his shoulder.

They started swaying on the rhythm around her balcony and Marinette had to admit, it wasn’t so bad. The song itself was beautiful too, if not a little bit dramatic. It almost made her feel like they were in an actual ballroom. And she wasn’t wearing her PJs. Chat twirled her around, then picked her up and spun her in the air. She giggled at his antics. He pulled her close again and started humming against her hair the tune. It was probably more intimate than friends should be, but Marinette didn’t quite care in the moment. She enjoyed this. Not that she would tell him that, his ego was already big enough.

The song finished faster than Marinette would have liked. Chat gave her a bow and took her hand to give her a kiss. His green eyes sparkled in the dark and Marinette forgot how to breathe for a second. Dieu, that wasn’t supposed to happen.

“One day Princess, I’m gonna take you to an actual castle for a dance.” he promised.

“How very chivalrous of you.”she hesitated with the next phrase.”Can I ask for another dance?”

Chat face lit up.

“But of course.” he said with another bow.”How does my Princess feel about tango this time?”

Marinette snorted. She may not know to dance them, but she saw enough tangos to have an idea how the moves are supposed to go.

“Are you asking me in a subtle way to wrap my legs around you?”

“Er…”

“Take the lead, mon minou. Just this time.”


	9. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat would love that movie lbr.

The main reason Marinette agrees with movie nights in the first place was because she assumed Chat would shut up during the movies. Assumed being the key word. As she learned Chat was actually a chatterbox. Wait was that a pun?He was rubbing on her for sure. But back to the topic, Chat was a chatterbox and couldn’t shut up during movies. 

_Why did they do that?_

_That fight isn’t realistic at all_

_That was a good pun, I’m totally using it._

So Marinette decided to let him pick a movie that Friday. Which she realized was a great mistake.

“The Aristocats?” she asked incredulously while looking at the DVD he brought.”You got to be kidding me.”

“Hey, it is a good movie!”

“Have you seen it before?”

“Well, no, but it has cats. It has to be a good movie.”

“Dieu, I can’t believe I deal with you.”

 

Thirty minutes and two plates of cookies later Marinette learned one thing: Chat wasn’t silent, not even when the movie was his pick. He already commented about what a good taste the old lady has and how lovely the kittens play the piano and he started hissing at the screen. And then came the scene Marinette was the most afraid of: Thomas O’Malley. And by the way Chat’s face lit up she knew she was doomed. Close to the end of the song Chat started swinging around on the beat. Then she took Marinette’s hand and kissed it.

“Chat Noir, the alley cat.” he said with a wink.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you say you got a pedigree Chaton?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I do Princess, but in my heart I'll forever be an alley cat." he winked"King of the highway, prince of the boulevard, duke of the avant-garde."

Marinette groaned loudly.

"Just continue to watch the movie and drop all the references."

Later when the movie was done Chat looked ridiculously happy. It was no good.

"You know, I'm aware it is a lower rank, but would you like changing your title from princess to dutchess?"

Marinette snorted.

"I like the princess just fine. The princess has the power to banish you from the kingdom." she remarked with a smirk.

Chat's ears flattened against his hair, but they went right back up when Marinette started stroking him under his chin.

"I won't do it, though. I got accustomed to you alley cat."

"You know, I'm the purrince of the boulevard. Maybe our marriage won't be forbidden."

Marinette pushed him off the settee.

"So my purrincess, where are you hiding our three kittens?"

Chat snickered as Marinette threw a pillow at him. Oh, she won't escape Aristocats references for a long time now.


	10. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't angst so have this stupid drabble instead.

It was a nightmare. The biggest nightmare she never even pictured happening was actually happening. She was a good person, she helped her parents, she did her homework she recycled. She was saving Paris in secret. What did she do so fate could play her like that? Where was all the ladybug luck? Certainly not with her in that moment. Dieu, how did she end up in this situation? She had no idea. 

No, wait. She had an idea. 

It was because of her clumsiness. Of course. She just got out of the shower like a normal person. But of course, she had to slip. There was nothing worse than faceplanting the floor in a towel. Actually, thinking about it, she would have taken faceplanting the floor over in a towel over faceplanting Chat Noir. Why was he here at this hour? Was he early or did she spend too much time in the shower again? Probably the second.

Back to the main problem. She was on top of Chat. In a towel. And she felt comfortable. Extremely comfortable. Merde!

“Well, hello Princess.” Chat said with a smirk.”Nice of you to drop by.”

Marinette groaned, forgetting for a second she was in a towel and on top of Chat.

“I have rules about stray cats in my room. For one, they aren’t allowed on the settee. Secondly, they aren’t allowed to make stupid puns.”

Chat ears flattened against his head. 

“You are breaking a poor stray’s heart, Princess. I’d say you got a dry sense of humor, but you don’t seem dry at all.”

Marinette smacked him over the head.

“Shut up Chat.”

“You know, I think we already established that water isn’t how you will get my suit wet.” he said going towards Marinette’s closet while ducking the book she threw at him.

“I’m gonna get your suit soaked with your blood after I kill you in the most painful way.” she snapped.

“Nah, you love me.” Chat said nonchalantly while opening her closet.”So do you want the pink pajamas or the red pajamas?”

“The peach pajamas please.” Marinette sighed.

Chat took the PJs out and gave threw them to her in a ball. She caught it without a problem. She went back to the bathroom to change in peace. Except when she came back, she found Chat tangled in her favorite red yarn. Which she needed for the dress she was actually working on.

“Er...oops?”

“Chat Noir I swear to fucking God-”

“Sorry to interrupt you Princess, but I’m in a little bit of a tangled situation here.

Marinette groaned and let herself fall on the settee. She had better nights than this.


	11. I almost lost you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I can't angst. This is short and kind of stupid. I'm sorry. I promise the tomorrow one will be better.

Marinette felt like her head was about to explode. She didn’t know where she was or any surroundings. All she knew was there was something cold on her forehead. And someone was saying her name.

“...nette, Marinette. Marinette, please. Please wake up.”

Her headache started to fade a little. What happened? All she remembered was falling. Did she fall? Did she hit the pavement? Was that why her head was hurting?

“Marinette.”

Who was calling her name? The voice seemed familiar. 

“Please, Marinette. Please open your eyes. Marinette, I beg you, come back. I caught you on time. Please, Marinette. I can’t lose you too. Marinette, open your eyes.Mari-”the last words were choked by a sob.

She frowned as she felt someone hold onto her tighter. It smelled like leather and sea breeze. It was an odd combination. Marinette opened her eyes slowly, not being able to see anything clearly at first. Once her vision cleared she finally saw who was holding her. She jolted. A pair of green eyes looked at her through tears. Who was this? And most important why did he look at her like that?

“Marinette!” he said taking her face in his hands and making her gulp.

“Who...who are you?” she questioned while looking at him curiously and slightly nervous cause normal people just don't have green sclera.

But how odd his eyes may be, the look he just gave her...Dieu, it broke her heart. He seemed to be at a loss of words. He opened his mouth then closed it again. He blinked few times, maybe blinking away tears. 

“I’m...I’m your knight for tonight’s ball, Princess.” he declared taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

It snapped. Marinette closed her eyes in pain as imagines rushed through her brain. Ladybug. Akuma. Chat. No transformation. Falling. Chat's expression as he jumped after her. Her brain was basically screaming as all the information came back to her.

“Chat?”she asked when she finally opened her eyes.

His eyes lit up when she said his named. In less than a second Chat pulled her into a tight hug. She didn’t even care she had problems breathing, she was just happy he was alright. Marinette remembered now. The Akuma tried to attack Chat when he was down. Not on her watch. She hugged him back.

“I almost lost you.” he whispered against her hair and Marinette could feel he was about to break down in a sob again.

“No, minou. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”


	12. Sleep Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one is hopefully better than the yesterday one.

Things Marinette would never admit out loud: Chat Noir was the best cuddling partner in the world. He was warm and surprisingly sturdy and he smelled of leather and sea breeze. And he just was an amazing cuddler. 

Marinette couldn’t quite explain it, but whenever they cuddled together it felt so good and comfortable. And the naps! Dieu, the naps. catnaps how Chat called them, were the best thing. Be it on the settee or on Marinette’s bed or on the balcony on a blanket, they always felt like heaven. It made Marinette feel so fuzzy and safe and just...content. 

But there was one thing she noticed since they moved from cuddling to actually napping. Chat was sleep talking. She couldn’t make out what he said most of the time, it was just incoherent mumbling. But today was a different situation. 

They were in Marinette’s bed covered with a blanket. Chat was sleeping soundly, but Marinette was still awake, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her and his breath on her neck. It was comfortable, okay? Friends cuddled all the time. Chat started mumbling something in his sleep.

“Ma...ette.”

Marinette rose an eyebrow. Was that her name? Or did she hear wrong?

“Princessssss.”he purred nuzzling her neck and sending shivers down her spine.

He purred. Actually purred. The only time she heard him purr before was that one time when she gave him belly scratches.

“M...my...Marinette.” he mumbled while wrapping his arms tighter around her.

The girl in the cause was at a loss of words. My Marinette? Why did he say that? Was he dreaming about her? And most important, why did she like how that sounded?

Chat continued to purr in his sleep while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She couldn’t pass this as a friendly activity, could she? She tried. Dieu, she tried to ignore it, to push the funny feeling in her stomach aside, but it seems it came to bite her in the ass. Because Chat Noir was cuddling her and dreaming about her and calling her his. And she liked how it sounded. 

“Marinette…”this time the whisper was clear and for a split second she thought Chat had woken up.

“Je T’aime, princess.” he purred and Marinette was sure her heart will jump out of her heart.

Dieu, was her kitten smitten with both her identities now? Apparently yes. 

Well, Merde!

She will solve that. Yeah, she had to solve that. Eventually. But meanwhile, she just wanted to take a nap. With her extremely comfortable, cuddler extraordinaire Chaton.


	13. Possesive Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will continue with possessive Marinette tomorrow.

Chat Noir entered in Marinette’s room only to be assaulted by the respective girl. She gave him the scariest death glare he had ever seen.

“You usually look happier when you pin me to your bed, Princess.” he declared with a smirk, but it only seems to make her glare harder.

“Listen here you stupid cat, I’m gonna tie you to my bed-”

“Oh, kinky.”

“-and then skin you alive and make a leather jacket out of you.”

Chat’s face fell and he gulped. Marinette angry was not something to wish, not even upon your worst enemies. She was still looking at him like she was ready to kill while pinning him down on her bed with a death grip on his wrists. Dieu, she was strong.

“And what did I do for my Princess to kill this poor knight?”

“You want to know what you did?” Marinette snapped at him.

“...oui?”

She let go of his wrists and took her scarf off. Oh. He smiled sheepishly.

“Oops?”

“Oops? Oops is all you gotta say?” she questioned angrily.

“Honestly princess, it is just a little mark.”

“Chat, my neck is covered in them!”

“It compliments your hair!”

She growled. She actually growled at him. Chat gulped again.

“We agreed no marks to minor marks, not this!”she pointed to her neck.”Why did you even...hold on.”

Chat looked at Marinette as she narrowed her eyes at him, then a smirk crossed her lips. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing. Marinette laid herself on top of him and tapped his nose.

“Are you marking your territory, chaton?”

“No?”

Marinette snorted. Of course, he did. She had to catch on that earlier. She had to catch on that when he freaking rubbed his scent on her.

“Are you sure, mon minou? The tail incident doesn’t agree with you.” 

The tail incident wasn’t that bad in his opinion. It was after an Akuma attack, he didn’t have to use Cataclysm so he had time to spend after Ladybug swung away. So he went to check on Marinette. Of course, Alya took the chance to ask him one thousand questions, but he didn’t mind. He minded, however, the group of boys who were nearby and gave Marinette some rather unflattering looks. Before he knew what he was doing he wrapped his tail around her waist. After answering one more of Alya’s questions, he picked Marinette up bridal style and said he is off to drop his princess by her castle. Marinette was bothered with him cause she went through a long questioning the next day, but she tapped his nose and told him he was an adorable kitten when he was jealous. Then it kind of just happened. Whenever he was around his princess, he just needed to wrap his tail around her.

“I’m not possessive.” he stated again.

“You rubbed your scent on me you freaking cat.” Marinette said.”You know what a hard time I had trying to explain my best friend just why did I smell like leather and cologne?”

Chat grinned in an innocent manner at her. He did. He couldn't help it. It was a cat thing. It was just...he had to, alright? Marinette was his Princess. 

“Well, alright, cats like to mark their territory.” he admitted hoping Marinette won’t use the spray bottle on him again.

To his surprise, she giggled. She started running her fingers through his hair soothingly. He was so close to starting purring. Till she gave him a hard tug and lifted his head of the bed.

“There are two who can play this game chaton.” her smirk was incredibly attractive, but also incredibly scary. But he still managed to say something.

“Bring it on, Princess.”


	14. Possessive Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late with this, I'm sorry.

Marinette had a thing for colors. Complementary colors, colors that annulated each other and so on. It kind of just came with the whole fashion passion. You just had to have an eye for color and color mixes. And at the moment, Marinette’s fashion infected brain was telling her she should add something more bluish next to the purple. And yes, that was good, she hoped it will fade to a blue because red and purple just didn’t look nice on his neck. She tilted her head, biting another spot and....something wasn’t alright.

Chat was humming softly while moving his head to allow her more access. But he wasn’t squirming. He wasn’t flustered. He was just typing away on his baton with a smug smile on his face. Marinette frowned.   
When she first started the little marking territory game, he got so flustered and it was absolutely adorable. Marinette couldn’t help but be smug over the fact she made this cocky little shit turn into a blushy mess. But now he was way too content with this. Gotta solve the problem.

“Chaton, what are you doing?” she cooed while nuzzling his neck with her nose.

“Just answering some fans on twitter.” he said nonchalantly.”Princess, why did you stop, I was enjoying the biting.” he added while stroking her hair.

Truth to be told, Chat was worried when Marinette gave him that first mark. His alter ego could get in some serious problems because of it. But the new makeup artist winked at him and did a wonderful job at hiding his love bites no matter how many they were. So he just started to relax, cause he really enjoyed her bites. They made him purr.

“Twitter huh?” Marinette said lazily while starting to stroke him under his chin.

She didn’t agree with Chat having an official twitter account. Well, Ladybug didn't agree. It was risky, but isn’t like you can convince that cat to do otherwise when he set his mind to something. She guessed it was fine, isn’t like he was posting vital information anyway. Still, Marinette snatched the baton out of his hand and started scrolling through his twitter. It was a ridiculous number of girls that were screaming about how they want to marry him between other more explicit things. What the…?

“Since when do you have an army of fangirls?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Is my princess jealous?” he questioned with a smirk while wiggling his eyebrows.

Marinette smacked him making his ears flatten against his head.

“Your princess is pissed that you are answering fangirls while she is busy kissing your neck.” Marinette growled.

“Did I tell you, you really turn me on when you are angry?”

“Well, you better know how to clean leather chaton, cause you’re about to come in your suit.”

“Read the messages princess.” he said stroking her face.”You know you are my only one.”

“Minou.” she sighed.”It’s not you who is the problem here.”

She knew Chat was hers. But it seemed his fangirl club had to learn that too. An idea sprouted in a corner of her mind just then.

“Oh no, I know that smirk.”

Marinette looked at him with that...predatory look. It always meant trouble. She jumped on him, messing her hair enough so her face wasn’t identifiable and kissed him. Chat heard the sound of his baton as if a picture was just taken, but he didn't care. Marinette’s lips taste like chocolate and macaroons and everything sweet and Dieu, he was such a smitten kitten. He let out a whine when she let go of his lips. Marinette was typing furiously on his baton then clicked something with a satisfied smile and showed him the screen.

It was a picture of them kissing just moments ago with the hashtag #thiskittyistaken.

“Yes, I am. “

“Good.”she said tossing his baton aside.”Now where were we?”

“Your lips on my neck, I think.”

“Oh, correct. But I think it is about time to mark you a little bit more properly.”

Her hand went for his bell and started slowly to unzip his suit.

And oh, merde he was so doomed.


	15. Costume Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug* This is whatever I'm sorry.

When the cat’s away the mice will play were Alix words when she announced a costume party given her father and brother were away at an archeological convention. Well, what a damn shame the cat can get the fuck out of Marinette’s house as well.

“So what are you gonna be at this party?” Chat questioned while finishing his croissant.” A princess? Would you need a knight in shining leather to escort you?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I’m not dressing up as a princess.”

“Then?”

She didn’t want to tell him. Hell she wanted him out of her room. Cause if he saw her costume for the party she won’t hear the end of it.

“It’s none of your business.”

“Oh, I get it, it is a sexy costume.” he said wiggling his eyebrows.”And you don’t want to end up being distracted by me so you won’t be late.”

Marinette bites her inner check to keep from growling.

“It isn’t a sexy costume.” 

Well, it wasn’t. It was just a perfect replica of Chat’s costume. Which wasn’t sexy. His ass looked sexy in it. That’s totally another matter. And she would pull her tongue out with gardening tongs before telling him that.

“Aw come on, I want to see your costume. Please, please, please.” with every please Chat slid off the settee till he was at her feet.

He started giving her the kitten eyes and rub against her leg when she sighed. The dork.

“Fine. But I swear to good if you dare make any smug remark I’ll kill you.” she threatened for the sake of it, though they both knew it won’t happen.

“Cat’s promise!” he declared putting his hand over his chest.

Marinette went to the bathroom to change. She loved the costume. Dieu she was proud of the costume. She made it and leather is one hell of a nightmare to work with, but she did a fantastic replica and she had all the right to feel the wave of self-satisfaction when she looked in the mirror. Cause she looked great. The only change different thing was that she caught her pigtails with two green ribbons. When she got out Chat was casually leaning against the wall, waiting. When he saw her his jaw fell. 

“Er….I...um….eh…” he closed his mouth because apparently it forgot how to function.

Chat Noir.exe has stopped working.

“You have all the right to be critical about it, given it is your suit, but I believe I did a great job.” Marinette told him.”I’m always open for feedback though.”

Chat mumbled something she didn’t hear.

“Can you repeat that?”

“Hot. Damn.” he managed to choke out.

Marinette grinned. Not only because she didn’t have to deal with a tsunami of cocky remarks, but also because Chat seemed rather happy about her costume.

“What was that Chaton?” her grin could outdo the Cheshire cat any day.

“I think I just came to the realization I have a kink for girls dressed as me. Wait, did I say that out loud?”

“You did.” Marinette strutted over to him and put her hands on his chest.”I should have guessed you were kinky, my prince.” she said with a wink.

“Using my moves on me, aren’t you princess?” he asked with a smirk.

“Your moves? Oh, no minou, they are my moves now too.”

“Well, ma minette, why don’t you let me esscort you to this party?” he offered, taking her hand and giving her a kiss.

“I can walk.” she said while stroking him under his chin.

“No respectable Chat Noir goes through the front door.” he declared.” Please, ma minette?"

Marinette smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

“Just this one, mon minou.”

Did she make an entrance? Oh, hell yeah, right through the opened window. Talk about dramatic effect. But Dieu, did she have to give an explanation about why did the actual Chat Noir give her a lift? Yeah, she had. Totally worth it.


	16. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry....no, I'm not.

It was just another serene Akumaless night in the city of lights. The Eiffel Tower was lit, the nightingales were singing, Chat Noir was sticking his mouth with chocolate croissants. All was well.

Marinette rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips. Seems like what they say about feeding stray cats was very much true. Feed one once and they keep coming back. Not that she minded. Chat was nice company, even with those absolutely pawful puns. Wait, did she just say pawful? Merde, that cat started rubbing on her in more ways than one. And by rubbing on her, she meant rubbing his head against her hand to get scratches. Mind out of the gutter people. If anybody was doing the other kind of rubbing, it was her.

She looked at her sketchbook, rather happy how the new skirt design was coming off as when she remembered something.

“Hey, Chat?”

The green eyes boy looked at her, stopping chewing on what was probably the eight croissant.

“Wut z it pwincess?” he said with his mouth full.

Marinette gave him a look and he gulped down his croissant. She got up with an odd look in her eyes.

“I have to make a confession.” she said folding her hands over her heart.

Chat sat up in less than a second and looked at her as she made her way towards him. His heart started beating faster.

_What will she confess? Why does she look at me like that? Enculer, enculer, enculer, what will he do? What does she do? Oh, oh Dieu, she will confess her love for him. Oh, Dieu, alright Chat play it calm, you are your cool self, full of swagger you can totally handle this./_

Marinette wrapped her arms around him and Chat didn’t give a second thought when he hugged her back. 

Yes, he could handle this.

She rested her chin on his shoulder and just then started kissing his neck, biting easily at his exposed skin.

Lies! He couldn’t handle shit.

“Chat I have to say-”

“Yes, Princess?”

“I have to say that-”

He held his breath. Here it comes. She will say it. She will say ‘je t’aime’.

“I have to say that Avril Lavigne’s song Hello Kitty makes me think of you.”

Error 404, page not found. Chat Noit.exe has broken down, I repeat Chat Noir. exe has broken down.

Marinette burst out laughing.

“Dieu, your face was the best thing ever, I should have taken a picture.” she said between laughs.

Chat Noir.exe still in critical condition.

“Come, come kitty, kitty, you’re so pretty, pretty.” Marinette sang off key while ruffling his hair.

Chat Noir.exe back on track. Password for the restoration ‘You’re so pretty.’

“Oh, my princess thinks I’m purrity.” he remarked with a smirk.”Not as purrty as you are mon amour.”

“Whatever minou.” she said going back to her designs.

But he had other plans as he jumped in front of her.

“My Purriness thinks, I’m pretty. How was the rest of the song? Don’t go kitty? Play with me?” he wiggled his eyebrows while wearing his best shit-eating grin.

Marinette shoved a croissant in his mouth.

“Shut up Chat.”


	17. Paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: The Eiffel Tower date will be tomorrow's chapter.

“Girl, you have so much explaining to do.” Alya said arms crossed over her chest while looking at Marinette.

“Oh? What about?” the bluenette tried to play it nonchalantly and it may have worked if Alya wasn’t her best friend who knew her so well.

“Since when do you have a relationship with Chat Noir?”

“Where did you even get this idea from Alya?”

“Girl, you aren’t fooling me! You did a good job at hiding your face, but I know you, your clothes and your bed so don’t bother.” she shoved her phone in Marinette’s face.

Damn. She knew that picture she posted on Chat’s twitter will get her in trouble sooner or later. It seems it was sooner. And from Alya nonetheless.

“I’m not confirming nor infirming-”Marinette began making her best friend huff “-but Alya, that picture was posted over one week ago. Why interrogate me now?”

“Well, I wanted to interrogate you then, but I decided to lay low and collect some more proof. And now I have it.” Alya declared proudly while clicking rapidly on her phone’s touchscreen.

Once again Marinette has her best friend’s phone shoved in her face. There was a picture of Chat Noir jumping over building with someone in his arms. Alya swapped at the screen and then came another with him using his baton to lift himself and the girl in his arms to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Marinette was glad her face wasn’t shown again. Yet, she was bothered that Alya was apparently spending her nights playing paparazzi with one of the heroes of Paris.

“Don’t you have better things to do at night?” Marinette questioned in the mom friend tone.

“Says the one who spends her nights having romantic rendezvous over Paris' rooftops with Chat Noir.”Alya sassed back”And for your information they were submitted to the Ladyblog. I'm getting sleep, unlike some people. Good to finally know the reason why you are always tired.”

The blogger expression changed into a huge smirk.

“Now spill it girl! Do you have ownership of that leather clad ass? Is he a good kisser? Does he have a good dick? Is Ladybug jealous?”

Yes, yes, she’d go with yes even if she didn’t try it yet and no, she wasn’t freaking jealous on herself.

“Hey, I didn’t confirm it was me!” Marinette complained.

Alya looked absolutely unimpressed.

“Please, Mari…”

“Well, I’m not the only bluenette in all of Paris, you know?”

Alya was about to give her an answer when a voice called from the balcony.

“Oh, Purrincess? Where art thou, mon amour?”Chat dropped through the trap door and into Marinette loft.”Princess, I have the best idea for tonight...er.” he cut himself off when he saw Alya.

The ombre-haired girl gave Marinette a pointed look. _Please do explain this now, I'm excited to hear the lame excuse you'll come with this time_ it said.

“I guess right meow it wasn’t the best meowment for me to drop by.” Chat said rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Mon minou, get out before I skin you alive.”


	18. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a prequel to the last chapter. That's when they were heading when those pictures were taken.

If you told most girls in Paris that Chat Noir will come on their balcony, swap them off their feet and carry them over the rooftops while the lights of the city of love shined under them, they’d probably squeal and do any other things that vary from at least a little excited to about to be dead because of excitement.

Marinette had other ideas.

First of all, it wasn’t romantic at all, it was annoying cause she didn’t like swinging dozens of meters in the air when she wasn’t in control. Secondly, Chat didn’t let her even get shoes, she was barefoot and bothered by it. And thirdly she was carrying her bridal style instead of giving her a piggy back ride.

She had to admit, though, she was surprised when she realized where they were heading. As a Parisian, of course, she’d been on the top level of the Eiffel Tower. But frankly only two people could get on the superior platform: Ladybug and Chat Noir. And that was exactly where her kitten was taking her at the moment. They landed without a problem, Chat pulling his baton away while tightening his grip on her.

“Surprise Princess.” he told her.

“Chat, I really appreciate the view, but you could have let me at least grab some slippers.”

“Well, how unfurtunate. I guess, I’ll have to keep you in my arms for the rest of the night.” he smirked making Marinette roll her eyes.

She managed to kick him in the crotch. Chat yowled but didn’t let go of her. They ended up on the grates on top of each other. 

“You didn’t drop me.” Marinette remarked surprised.

“Well, what kind of knight I’d be if I did that?” he asked rhetorically.”I know I got a purrfect face princess, but I’m not the one your eyes should be on while we are up here.” then he put his hands on her waist and gently turned her over.

She was still on top of him. When did Chat get this much taller? Hell, when did he become so comfortable to lay on? She wouldn’t mind doing it again another time.

“Up there princess, I think the sight is much better from up here.” he said gently tugging her chin to look at the stars above.

The sight was indeed much better than when it was drowned by the city’s lights. If only there would be less pollution...Marinette could imagine them doing the same thing, but in a field of grass in some quite far away place.

Dieu, she wanted to mental slap herself for that. She wasn’t supposed to have romantic dreams about Chat!

Well, too bad cause it was happening. And it was a rather sweet thing to think about.

“Are you starstruck, ma minette?” he whispered amused.

“Chat, you just didn’t ruin this moment with a pun.” Marinette complained her eyes still drafting over the night sky.

“I think I only made it more purrfect.”

“Don’t make me knee you in the crotch again.”

Chat chuckled, amused and nuzzled the top of her head.

“You know…”Marinette mumbled after few minutes of pleasant silence.”...when I was little I used to wish to have a star of my own. Like a lucky star.” she remembered fondly while stroking Chat’s neck affectionately.

She could feel him smile against her hair.

“If anybody needs a lucky star is probably me. But I already got a princess that chases all the bad luck away.”

“You are such a sap.” she teased.

“Your sap.”

“Yes. My silly sappy chaton.” she confirmed while intertwining her hands with his.

Imagine what surprise she had when few days later Chat showed up with a paper wrapped in a pretty bow. Marinette had to pick her jaw off the floor when she saw the freaking cat had bought her a star and named it after her. Or more precisely _Princesse Marinette_

“What is it, ma minette? Are you seeing stars at the moment?”

“Chat Noir, don’t you fucking dare ruin this sweet moment with a pun!”

"A little bit too late."

"You know I was planning on kissing you, but not anymore."

"But why?"

"Badly behaved pun making kittens don't get kisses."

"Aw, I beg you,princess!"

"No."

Chat looked so under the weather when she said that, that Marinette couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh, get that leather clad ass over here, you deserve one hundred kisses for this."

Chat's tail flicked in delight as he wrapped his arms around Marinette and kissed her.


	19. Eavesdropping

Alya considered herself to be a great friend. She knew she was. Marinette confirmed it multiple times. And while Alya was there for her friend in times of happiness and grief. She was also there to bribe her best friend to help her. Like that one time when she bribed Marinette with an exclusive picture of Adrien’s newest photoshoot(bless Nino) so she would come with her to chase Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now thinking about it, it must have been weird for Marinette to chase after her boyfriend. Wow, boyfriend. Alya still had a hard time imagining how that whole thing worked. But back to the main point. Best friends were allowed to bribe each other. Marinette bribed her too, with cookies and cakes and all those delicious things her parents made. It was only fair Alya would bribe her into convincing Chat to give her an interview.

Alya passed by Sabine exchanging greetings then went up. It was lunch hour and Alya didn’t want to keep Sabine from what actually required her attention. She was about to open the trap door to Marinette’s room when she heard a moan. Alya froze in place.

“Purrincess, this is so good.” 

Alya’s jaw hit the floor. That was Chat Noir’s voice.

“Well, what can I say, I was told I’m quite talented when it comes to this.” Marinette said with a short laugh.

“Oui, you are. Dieu, this is just…” he cut himself off with another moan.

Alya considered her hearing might have suffered some permanent damage at some point because she just didn’t hear that.

“I expect some oral feedback for that.”

“Oh, you’ll have oral feedback and the best of it. Trust me on this one.” Alya didn’t even need to be there to know he smirked.

After few moments of silence, Alya heard Marinette cursing.

“Oh my bad, I apawlogise Princess.” Chat said with no little remorse in his voice.

“Ugh, I knew this wasn’t a good position.”

“I’ll let you chose the position next time ma minette. Now let me solve this.”there was a gasp from Marinette and then Chat continued”Done.”

“Mon minou, you better behave with that tongue of yours.”

“Or? Will you make me behave.”

“Oh, yes. And if I remember right, you didn’t like my punishment last time.”

Last time? Alya couldn’t believe her ears. Her best friend was screwing Chat Noir! And since how long?

“Mmm...alright princess, let me finish this and you can do whatever you want with me.” the declaration was followed by a series of moans and sighs.

“Chat, didn’t I tell you to behave with your tongue?”

“But mon amour, I can’t finish properly if I don’t clean you off.”

It was too much. Alya has to stop this madness now. Dieu, they better used protection or she would kick Chat Noir’s ass herself.

“What do you think you are doing?!” Alya exclaimed bursting through the trap door. Marinette and Chat looked at her surprised. They were on the settee, Marinette in his lap and...was that a plate of mini cakes?

“Eating?” Chat said unsure Marinette’s chocolate covered fingers still near his mouth.

“But...but...I thought.” Alya wasn’t the one to stutter, but Dieu, was this embarrassing.

“What did you think?” Marinette questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“I thought you were having sex!” Alya blurted out.

Marinette facepalmed. Chat burst out laughing.

“He is sweets-deprived.” Marinette explained while pointing to Chat” Every time he eats sweets he acts like it is some kind of godly food.”

"Oh. Okay, I'll just leave now."

Alya didn't have time to reach the trap door when Marinette called her.

"Alya hold the fuck up! Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"No?"


	20. 3 AM talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is too short and stupid af and even incoherent to some degree cause I'm about to fall asleep. So please ignore it, I'll make it up for it tomorrow.

It is known Marinette loves to cuddle. That was no secret to anyone who knew Marinette at least a little. Mariette liked to specifically cuddle with Chat Noir. Which wasn’t known. Mostly because their whatever-this-is was supposed to be secret. But back to the main point:cuddles. 

It all began with lunch naps. Then it a dozing off together before midnight and finally the whole dozing off together turned fully into a cuddling and sleeping together. It was a moment of weakness when she decided that. But she had problems falling asleep without Chat Noir hugs. As for him, he really had a hard time going to sleep when his bed felt empty and there wasn’t that sent of cookies and lavender.

Another thing that was known was Chat was a chatterbox. So that’s why Marinette found herself in the following situation. It was sometime past midnight (she preferred to not know just how late it was) Chat was holding her close and she enjoyed it more than she should. Oh and Chat was chattering about some random things.

“I mean that’s why I think socks with sandals is a cringeworthy thing.” Chat mumbled.

“That’s lovely mon minou, but how about we get some fucking sleep." Marinette snapped grumpily.

"Aw come on Purrincess, you're into fashion we should debate if socks with sandals is a crime or nah."

"In the morning. Tomorrow. Go the hell to sleep Chat."

"But..."

"No, buts."

"No butts? How about mine Princess, it is in your bed after all and you were pinching it earlier..."

"Chaton, if you don't behave I'm throwing you out."

"Aw, come on ma minette, talk with me. Let's talk about crocs."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Dieu. Chat I swear I'm gonna gag you."

"Oh..."

Marinette realised too late what she just said.

"..kinky!"

"Alright stray cat, out of my bed."


	21. Chat Noir Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes up for that crack stupidity I wrote last night.

The worst thing about summer:it was boiling hot and Marinette had to sleep with her trap door open. And cover off. Ugh. Imagine all the demons that could come.

The best thing about summer: she could sleep as late as she wanted with no worries about being late for this or that.

Marinette got out of bed with a sigh. It was well past midnight and she couldn’t sleep. She had that nightmare again, the one in which Lucky Charm doesn’t bring Chat back. She had it for months now, not frequently, but when she did it was painful and she always woke up with a feeling of aching in her chest. She came with a remedy for it. Sort of.

She still had her Chat Noir doll she made few months back. And while it sat on a shelve most of the times, but after that nightmare, it just helped her. It was a silly thing, but Marinette couldn’t exactly find the energy to care. She wanted to sleep and the doll helped her so she just brought it back to the loft with her. Clenching it against her chest, Marinette closed her eyes hoping she would get some sleep.

“You know Princes, instead of hugging that you could have the real thing.”

Marinette eyes snapped open and she needed all her willpower not to scream. Seriously? Chat Noir didn’t have better things to do at this hour than hang upside down from the trap door?

Going on instinct she picked the spray bottle on her bedstand and sprayed him. He yowled and fell on his face.

“Serves you right.” Marinette says crossing her arms.”May I know what you are doing at this hour in my room? If it's for a midnight snake I’m not bringing you cheesecake.”

“Can’t a cat just come to sing a serenade to their beloved Princess?”

“Chat the last thing I need right now is your off tune yowling.”

“I’m extremely on tune! You wound me, princess.”

“Aw, poor chaton made a boo boo.” Marinette cooed mockingly.”How shall I help you heal it?”

“A kiss could work.”

“Alright, minou just close your eyes and come here.”

Chat seemed actually surprised, but smiled and closed his eyes. When he was close enough Marinette rose the doll. Chat eyes snapped open and he pushed himself back when he saw who, or better said what, he was kissing.

“What’s the problem, mon minou?” Marinette smirked.”You don’t love yourself anymore?”

“Goddamit Princess. You are pawfully rude."

"Chat, make another pun and I'm shoving this doll up your throat."

"I'd say kinky, but it's more like cannibalism."

Marinette groaned.


	22. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic music plays*

Marinette hated lies. Which often lead her to question herself cause, she was a liar. She lied to her family and to her friends and basically lied everybody. She tried to comfort herself saying it wasn’t a real lie. But an avoided truth was in fact, a lie. It was for their safety she thought. But it still hurt her, cause she couldn’t stand lies no matter how well intended they were.

And she was lying to Chat. Which made her feel even worse because it was one to not tell him who she was when she was Ladybug. But now that they had this thing (Marinette refused to refer to it as anything more for now), she felt miserable that she didn’t tell him already. Because Chat was worried about her, worried that he puts her in danger. And Marinette wants to scream cause she was in danger anyway. She was Ladybug. But she couldn’t tell him that.

She thought for some time now, that she should, but if she had to be honest, she was scared. No, not scared. Batshit terrified. Cause Chat may take it the wrong way. He may think she was having fun playing with his feelings, that it was all a game for her. Dieu, it was the last thing she needed. She couldn’t lose him, her partner, her friend, her….yeah.

And it took a little, but she decided it was for the best for him to know she was Ladybug. It was only fair. Marinette took a deep intake of breath. It was a late Friday night and they were just having a break from the Ultimate Mecha Strike match, enough for her to drink some water and for Chat to stuff his face with macarons. 

“Chat, I have to tell you a secret.” she said looking at him.

“Of course Princess, any secret of yours is safe with me.” he promised, placing his hand over his heart.

Alright. This is it Marinette. Tell him. Tell him the truth. You are Ladybug. Come on, courage, he won’t be angry at you, he is your partner. He wanted to know, he won’t think you were playing around with him or his feelings. Come on, come on.

_I am Ladybug._

Three simple words.

_I am Ladybug_

“I have a kink for leather.”

Chat stopped halfway through biting a macaron.

No, no, no, no, no, she didn’t actually say that. Dieu, what a disaster. She was an utter idiot. She will die. Yes, she will die. Just why did she blurt that out? Why, brain, you fucking traitor why?

“Well, Princess, that’s quite kinky.”he said with a smirk and a wink.”Do I have to kink shame you?”

Marinette let out an indignant noise.

“You? Kinkshame me? You wear a full leather suit, you hypocrite.”

“Oh, I see. So do I have any credit when it comes this discovery you did about things that turn you on?”

Marinette burrowed her face in a pillow and groaned.


	23. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be emotional or something, but frankly I can't write anything beside lame humour and cracky situations and fluff, so I'm sorry for this garbage

“I am Ladybug.”

Once the words left hr lips Marinette stopped breathing, watching Chat and waiting for his reaction. Her heart was competing in the Olympics by now and Marinette wasn’t even sure it was a healthy rate a heart should beat at. She could die. Honestly, it wouldn’t be such a bad thing at the moment, cause she felt like dying. The silence was killing her.

Chat looked at her blankly. Then frowned. Then tilted his head. Then frowned some more. 

Marinette wanted to scream. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She shouldn’t have told him. It was a disaster. He was probably angry at her now or felt betrayed or both. He will most likely want to stop being her partner and that option plagues her dreams for weeks now. Because she couldn’t do this without Chat Noir. They were partners, they were a team and they needed each other.

Dieu, the silence was driving her nuts.

“Say something!” 

Chat blinked at her.

“I’m an idiot.”

Well, she hadn’t expected that. 

“This wasn’t exactly what I expected you to say and I didn’t want to tell you myself, but given you admitted it on your own accords…” Marinette let the sentence in the air a small smile playing in the corner of her lips.

Chat snorted.

“Still sassing me like there is no tomorrow.”

“Isn’t sassing each other how this friendship started?”

Chat smiled at the memory. The first night when he found himself in her balcony it was a total accident. The only reason he stayed was because they were having a sass off. It was a beautiful start of a friendship if he had to be honest. He looked over to Marinette who was still smiling, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. He stepped forward.

“Didn’t our friendship start when I fell out of the sky and knocked you off your baton?”

“Our other friendship then. By the way, can is say that was the day you fell for me?”

Marinette took the squirting bottle from her desk and Chat raised his hands defensively.

“Alright, alright, no more puns.”he promised.

Marinette didn’t look impressed, but she put the bottle down. She still seemed off a little, even after their little banter eased her worries. But not completely.

“Are you disappointed?”

He looked at her surprised. Why in the world would she think that? He took few steps forward.

“My Lady. Princess. Marinette.”he took her hands and kissed her back of her knuckles”I could never be disappointed in you.”

Marinette let out a sigh of relief because there was something in his eyes that showed. He was telling the truth. She shouldn’t have doubted in the first place. They were partners, they trusted each other. She pulled him into a hug.

“So…”Chat said after few moments.”Does that mean you lied about that leather kink two weeks ago?”

Marinette looked at him incredulously. How did he even...?

“And is there anything I can do to change your mind.”he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked like a little shit he was.

Marinette sprayed him.


	24. Without the mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“I thought we trusted each other.” Marinette remarked reproachfully while absently petting Chat’s head.

“We trust each other.” Chat replayed without a second thought cause, hey, it was the truth.

Marinette pushed his head gently. He turned around lying in her lap and looking up at her.

“Yet, you don’t want to show me your identity.”

He looked at her with the biggest, saddest kitty eyes.

“You hate me in real life, Princess.”

Marinette looked at him curiously.

“We…?”

“Oui.”

She let the pun slip just this time. They knew each other! She tried to make a list fastly in her head about people who could be Chat Noir, but no one seemed to fit the description. He said she hated him. 

“Chat, I don’t hate anyone in real life.” she pointed out.

“Not even Chloe?”

“No, not even Chloe. I hate her attitude. But don’t try to change the subject, minou.”

Chat sighed.

“One more day? Please, Marinette.” he pleaded.

“Alright, Chaton. Come now, let’s go to sleep.” 

“Can I be the little spoon?”

“Not with those shoulders. Now get under the blanket.” she ordered before turning the lights off.

Adrien woke up feeling more content and comfortable than he had in years. He was warm and his bed smelled like cookies and lavender and the sun caressed his skin....hold the fuck up. His bed didn’t smell like cookies and lavender. In fact, he only knew one place or better said person, who smelled like that. Adrien’s eyes snapped open. 

He looked down to see Marinette sleeping peacefully in his arms. His very much leatherless arms. Adrien looked around frantically for Plagg. He finally spotted him on the nightstand looking entirely bored next to a sleeping Tikki. Adrien tried to take one hand off Marinette and gesticulate to the kwami to come to him, but the bluenette had other ideas. She let out a soft growl and clenched his hand putting it back around her waist. From the nightstand, Plagg snickered. _You deal with it kid_ he muttered. That’s it. Adrien will suspend his camembert quota.

Marinette moved in his arms and Adrien felt a rush of panic. No, no, no, that’s not how she was supposed to discover. Oh, he was so dead. Marinette yawned and turned around nuzzling his neck. she opened her eyes slowly

“Morning, mon min…”she stopped abruptly when she saw who she was cuddling with.

“Good morning, Princess.” he tried to channel Chat hoping for the best.

Marinette fell out of the bed, covering her mouth with her hands to keep from screaming. Well, that didn’t go well.

“Marinette?”he asked moving closer to the edge of the bed.

Marinette peeked up from her spot on the floor.

“Adrien?” she asked incredulously.

“Er….surprise?” he said lamely.

Marinette jumped back on the bed. And slapped him. Well, eh expected that. What he didn’t expect was for her to tackle him and kiss him senseless. Dieu, he missed her kisses. Even though technically they kissed just the previous night. It didn’t matter, he always missed her kisses.

“So is this a good or a bad thing?” Adrien questioned once Marinette decided she needed oxygen more than she needed his tongue.

“Oh, I don’t know, did the fact that we just ate each other faces off a good or a bad thing?” Marinette’s voice dripped with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

Adrien’s face lit up.

“You don’t hate me.”

“Oh, you don’t say.”

He couldn’t help grinning like the Cheshire Cat..

“You love me.”

“I think we established that week ag….yeep!” Marinette didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence.

Adrien pulled her into a tight hug and started showering her face with kisses, dropping a _You love me_ from time to time.

“Yes you silly chaton, I love you.” she said giggling while pushing Adrien’s face away gently.

“You love me!” he exclaimed again and started nuzzling her neck this time.

Marinette kept giggling, cause it tickled and also cause Dieu, he was such a cat. A dorkish one. But he was her dorkish cat.


	25. Minion Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late and short, I had to rewrite the original one cause I didn't like how it flow back then. The Akuma of this chapter is called 'The Queen of Hearts'.When she hits you with her scepter, the person who your heart belongs to turns against you. So yeah, here we go.

“Give me your Miraculous and I may not hurt you very much.” Marinette’s cold voice echoes across the rooftop.

“My apawlagises Princess, can’t do that.” he said rriading his baton and getting in a defensive stance.

For a second, he could have sworn her eyes flickered back to blue from the red they had now.

“How come you can’t fucking let go of those awful puns not even now!” she screamed indignatly while trying to hit him with her double edged spear.

Chat was confused and almost got himself pierced for that momentan distraction. It couldn’t...could it?

“You are slaying me, Princess.” he said with a smirk as he countered one of her hits.

“Stop with the puns, you stupid chaton!” she snarled at him and yes, there was it again.

Her eyes flickered to blue. That was it. He had the solution now about how to reach Marinette. She called him Chaton, she was there and fighting the control of the akuma.

“Aw, it is pawsitivey refreshing to know you are stil there Marinette.”

Another fliker. Another snarl from Marinette. Chat smirked.

“It is quite the catastrophic to have to fight you like this, Princess.”

“The irony makes me hissteical.”

“Come on Princess, don’t ignore me meow.”

“You are pawfuly silent. Come on Princess, chat with me.”

It worked. The more he said the slower she got, as fi her mind was fogged. That’s all he needed to do for disarming. Her spear and his baton crashed going in a one to one to see who will lower it first. Chat smirked.

“You are pawsitively dashing when you are angry, Princess.”

One second. That’s all the distraction he needed to disarm her. The spear clattered when it fell on the rooftop, but Chat couldn’t care less. He gripped her faced and pressed his lips against hers. It worked when she used it on him after he got hit by Dark Cupid’s arrows. It should work now. Please, please, please. 

_Who does your heart belong to, Chat Noir?’ _the words of the Queen of Hearts echoed in his mind leaving him feeling an icy sensation.__

__Marinette let out a gasp, breaking the kiss. A red fog took over her and few moments later Marinette was there, no longer in Assasin creed look alike clothes._ _

__“Chat?” she questioned looking around confusing._ _

__She tried to make few steps, but it was obvious the dizziness didn’t go away yet. Chat wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug._ _

__“You are back. Merci Dieu for it.”_ _

__“Did I hurt you? Did I hurt anybody?” she asked in a frenzy looking around again and relaxing in the slightest when she noticed they were on the rooftop of an abandoned warehouse,_ _

__“No, Princess, all is in order. Can you stand? Can you fight?”_ _

__“I’m perfectly capable thank you very much.”Marinette came off as more snappy than she intended.”Come on now, let’s kick the akuma’s ass._ _

__Later that night, when they both were cuddled under Marinette's blanket, she asked sleepily._ _

__"How did you help me? Made me wake up?" her voice was obviously filled with curiosity._ _

__"Puns." Chat admitted with a smirk._ _

__Marinette groaned in the pillow. Fucking hell._ _


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is short. Honestly, this prompt gave me a headache even though it seems so easy at the first sight. Anyway, I hope y'all are ready for tomorrow.

Chat didn’t get angry often. With or without the mask. But Dieu, was he boiling right now? Yes, yes, very much. He was so angry his face probably turned the color of Ladybug’s suit. And steam came out of his ears and noise kind of like a tea kettle. Or a train. Ay, everybody aboard Chat Noir express. First destination: Hissing Ville. Choo choo motherfuckers.

Chat crouched behind the chimney. This was unacceptable. Deplorable. He felt so betrayed. How dared Marinette do such a thing?

For the love of God, she was hugging other cats!

Chat hissed again. Marinette sat on the floor of her balcony with a bowl of cat food and three kittens around her. They were rubbing their scent on her, even though Chat was convinced she still smelled like him. The little shits. How dared they!

That’s it. He jumped on the balcony in front of Marinette, landing with a thump. She didn’t even bother to look at him, too busy petting one of the enemies. The Chat Noir train just jumped off the rails.

“Princess. My Lady. Marinette. Just what the fuck do you think you are doing?”he growled.

“You know what they say, once you feed a stray more will come. I’m taking care of them.” Marinette explained.

But he was supposed to be her only stray cat! Chat saw red and did the only thing that crossed his mind. He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Marinette and kissing her fiercely. 

“I’m not complaining, but what the fuck was that for?” she said once they pulled apart.

“To keep the enemies away.” he hissed.

The three kittens were lined up to Marinette’s side looking at them with big eyes. Chat hissed. Marinette slapped his shoulder. Then she motioned for her lap and the three kittens jumped in. Chat wasn’t happy.

“Chaton, please meet Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse.” Marinette said pointing to each kitten in part.

His jaw hit the floor. 

“Is….is that an Aristocats reference?”

“You tell me Alley Cat.” she said with a smirk.

Just then Chat face exploded with the biggest smile she had ever seen. So the kittens weren't enemies after all. They were family!

“We have kittens!” he exclaimed happily hugging Marinette and the three little fluffballs.

Marinette giggled. Dieu, she was happy this dork was hers.


	27. Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be full blown sin, but then my brain decided to stop cooperating.

There were many words that one could use to describe Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Brave, kind, loyal, talented, hard working, sweet, innocent. Chat could agree with all of them. Except innocent. Because yes, Marinette was innocent in general all sweet smiles and joyful eyes. But Chat knew better.

_”What’s the problem, mon minou?” she asked in a low tone while an evil smirk was playing on her lips.”Can’t take a little bit of pressure?” she gave him a theatrical pout as if she was feeling sorry for him._

_He took a sharp intake of breath, because Dieu, she was rubbing over his crotch and skintight leather really didn’t hide anything._

_“Aw, poor Chaton.” Marinette cooed before shoving him on his back.”You are so tense. Seems like I’ll have to go the long route to make you purr.”_

_Marinette laid on top of him and started kissing his neck._

_“Wouldn’t it be easier just to release my transformation?” he pointed out._

_Marinette snorted against his neck._

_“Not today minou. I have other plans for you.”_

_He groaned loudly. One because she was grinding on him and two, because he knew that smirk. And it usually meant his undoing_

It was her hair. Marinette just became 574% more sinful with her hair down. Which she had right now. Marinette rarely wore her hair down. Most of the time she had it in pigtails, ponytail, bun, braids or literally anything else besides simply down. He never understood why. Until recently. It wasn’t normal, okay? It was just unstyled hair. It wasn’t supposed to put his already rampant hormones in motion. 

“How aren’t you a fried kitten by now?” Marinette questioned giving him a once over.

“Why would I be?” he asked back while shoving some tarts in his mouth.

“Leather in summer Chaton. I mean I’m boiling like this!” she made a vague gesture to herself before laying on the floor.

Chat gulped. Like this meant a bra and a pair of boxers. He shoved another tart in his mouth. They were fruit tarts, fresh and meant to make you cool off in summer. Cool off. If you are cool you don't pop boners. Concentrate on not popping boners Adrien.

“It keeps me cold, actually.” he pointed out, the strawberry on the top of the fruit tart becoming very interesting suddenly.

Not popping boners. Think about not boner related things. Strawberries weren’t boner related.

“Are you cold mon minou?”

Adrien made the mistake to look over to Marinette. She was prompted on her elbows, looking at him through lidded eyes. And her hair. Lord her hair was ruffled and hanged above her shoulders and fell a little bit to her face. And she had a smirk.

Well, there goes the no boner plan.

“Do you want me to warm you up Chaton? I’m quite hot.”

 _Yes, you are._ He gulped.

Marinette tilted her head, a rebellious lock falling across her face. And that was it.

“Transformation release. I’m ready to get warm Princess.”

It was always the damned hair that lead him to his undoing.


	28. Hospital visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you expect this to be angst you are wrong

Marinette laid back with a sigh. The lacing on the dress just didn’t seem right, but she couldn’t exactly access a tutorial from the hospital bed. She was supposed to rest, but honestly, she didn’t really feel that tired. If anything she was bored out of her mind. Tikki was sleeping soundly on the table next to her bed under the Marigold bouquet she got from Alya. Marinette smiled thinking only Alya could have managed to bring her flowers that attracted Ladybugs. Though Marinette saw some Calendulas in the room too from Juleka. Her classmates came to visit her today and they brought her so many flowers and get well gifts she felt overwhelmed. 

“Bonsoir Princess!”

Marinette jumped and turned around just in time to see Chat climbing through her window. She smiled.

“You are much late over the visiting hours, mon minou.”she teased.

“There are no visiting times when it comes to a knight having a rendezvous with his beloved Princess.” he said waving his hand then his expression switched to a more serious one.”Désolé, I had…”

“Photoshoot, I know. Nino told me and apologized for you. You don’t have to worry about it.” she reassured him with a smile.

“Honestly, I never wanted to deck a photographer so much in my life, it lasted three hours over the program.” he grumbled.”But I’m not here to talk about it, I’m here for you Princess.” he added his tone changing back to a cheery one.

Marinette looked surprised as he slung his backpack off his back and started pulling out a bunch of thermoses.

“I’ve read you aren’t allowed anything solid at first, so I got you bisque, consommé, tourin and Soupe à l'oignon cause I didn’t know which one was your favorite. Or if you like soup at all. I never actually asked you that, do you like soup?”

Marinette shrugged. She wasn’t against it, but it wouldn’t be between her top food picks.

“Given I wasn’t sure if you liked the soup, I brought you a fruit mix. Apricot nectar and strawberries cause I know you love it. But also blueberries and mango one cause you need proteins and this one does wonders.”

Marinette blinked.

“And here is something sweet for my Princess. I imagine you’ll get tired of healthy foods so I’ve brought you some milk with roses and vanilla. All those are made by my chef so you don’t have to worry about them being filled with those powders that get them ready in fifteen minutes.”

“Chat…”

“Oh, I also brought this!” the little box he pulled out was as big as his palm, but it seemed to have a nice craft and Marinette loved the little polka dotted red bow.” They are mini cookies, I know they have nothing on your parents’ cookies, but I assumed Tikki would like a snack and given you aren’t allowed anything solid you’ll have to hide them so that’s why the box is so little.”

“Chat.”

“And I brought you therapeutic candles too! I brought jasmine and lavender, I know you love lavender, but I’ve read jasmine is also fantastical. But I wasn’t sure if you are allowed to lit candles so I also brought fragrance sachets.”

“Adrien!”

He stopped his rant abruptly and looked at her confused.

“You are fussing more than me, my doctor, nurse and family combined.” Marinette explained bluntly.

“But you had a surgery!” Chat exclaimed revolted.

“Minou, it was an appendicitis surgery and my appendix wasn't ruptured. Honestly, I’ve taken worse hits as Ladybug that didn’t require hospitalization.”

Chat looked even more revolted than before.

“But…”

Marinette rolled her eyes, grabbed his bell and pulled him forward into a kiss. 

“They are letting me go the day after tomorrow.” she explained stroking his face lovingly.”So just relax chaton.”

He sighed and gave her a sweet smile, while caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

“I might have gone a little overboard. I was just trying to be a good boyfriend.” he explained sheepishly.

“You silly chaton, you don’t need to bring me five types of soup to be a good boyfriend. Come now, I want to cuddle.” she said pulling his hand and moving a little to give him some space in bed.

“With Chat or with Adrien?”

“Either one works for me, but if we sleep in I think it would make more sense for Chat to be here.” 

“Why’s that?”

“Pray tell me, chaton, how would have Adrien sneaked in my room in the middle of the night.”

“Well, I do have a climbing wall in my room it shouldn’t be that unlikely.”

“We are on the tenth floor. Now shut the fuck up and get in bed, I want to snuggle.”

“Well, if that’s what my Princess wishes.” 

Adrien climbed in the bed, making sure to take as little space as possible and letting Marinette lay her head on top of his chest.

“Oh and chaton?”

“Hm?”

She gave him a peck on the lips.

“Merci pour tout mon amour.”


	29. Rescued

“Girl, you know I love you and I don’t judge you for your choices right?”

Marinette looked surprised at Alya. They were working on a history project on Marinette’s balcony, surrounded by sweets and books.

“Of course, I know. Alya what is this about?” she eyed her friend suspiciously.

“Okay, Mari, girl, I’m your best friend and I support your choices. But also as your best friend I have to say it is a little bit sketchy what you are doing here.”

Marinette blinked.

“Huh, what are you talking about?”

“Look, I know Chat Noir’s leather clad ass is great and Adrien is basically your dream boyfriend since forever, but who runs after two rabbits doesn’t get either, like do you get me here girl?”

“What the…?”

Oh. Oh! Fucking oh no! No, no, no, this wasn’t happening to her.

“Like I get you, I’d like tapping Chat Noir’s ass too, but if you intend to be serious with him, the way you act and flirt with Adrien, especially lately has to stop okay? Cause like…”

Alya didn’t notice when Marinette grabbed her phone, to caught up in her rant about double dating. 

_Save me_

_What happened? Akuma?”_

_Alya thinks I’m cheating on Chat with you_

_Stop sending me laughing cats emojis, you idiot. HELP!_

“Also Mari, girl, I’d like to point out that while polyamory is totally an option you shouldn’t never confuse it with a desire for a threesome…”

_She is speaking about threesomes now._

_Move your leather ass here and help_

_Chat?_

_Chat._

_Chat!_

_Goddamit Agreste, I’ll kick your ass._

“And it can totally be a positive thing if all three of you are into it. Also, if you need condoms recommendation I have the link for this blog that’s really great and…”

At this point, Marinette considered jumping off the balcony.

“Salut ladies!” came a voice from above and in a matter of seconds Chat Noir was on her balcony.”What are you up to on this fine day?”

“Chat Noir!”Alya exclaimed happily.”We were working on a project, actually.”

“Really?” he asked with a sly smirk”A project about condoms?”

Alya had the decency to blush at that.

“I’m afraid this is no good topic for a Princess. Nor are threesomes.” he declared wrapped an arm around Marinette’s waist.”So mademoiselle Césaire, when you’ll actually want to talk about history then I'll happily return the Princess. Till then, we bid you adieu”

And with that Chat slung off her balcony and over the rooftops of Paris. 

“It was about damn time you showed up.” Marinette said while getting a better grip on his shoulders.

“What kind of knight would I be if I didn’t.” he winked at her.

“Alright, Sir Leather Ass, how are you feeling about getting some gelato?”

“Why princess, it sounds like a lovely plan.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and basically just dialogue, but I promise the one tomorrow will be longer.

Chat’s moans echoes loudly through Marinette’s room.

“Princessssssss….”

“Ah….Dieu...uh.”

“Mhm...that’s so ugh.”

“Marinette I’m gonna die!”another guttural groan pierced the room.

“Chat, would you just please shut up? My parents will hear if you keep moaning and groaning like that.”

“Désolé, but I just oh, oh, mmmm...Princess please.”

Marinette stuffed a blue handkerchief in his mouth. Chat looked indignant for a second before spitting it out.

“That’s very kinky, but frankly this sick cat doesn’t desire anything kinky right now.”

Marinette rolled her eyes as she stirred a spoon in a huge cup.

“And whose fault is that you are sick?”

“Plagg’s?”

“Chat, don’t you dare accuse your poor kwami of this mess!”

“He is a glutton!”

“And so are you!”

“Well, that’s because of him.”

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Oh really? Did he eat a box of macarons, a plate of cookies, four croissants and a raspberry charlotte on his own? Or was it you?”

“I’m a growing cat.”

“You are an idiot who doesn’t know his limits. Here.” she handed him the cup.

Chat smelled and scrunched his nose.

“It smells horrible. Are you trying to poison me?”

“It is an herbal mix of my mother’s for stomach aches and digest help. Drink it if you want to feel better.”

Chat just pouted down at the cup, making Marinette roll her eyes again. He was such a kid sometimes, it was both cute and annoying. Alright, time for bribing.

“Mon minou.” she said sitting next to him and tapping his nose.”The faster you drink it the sooner I can give you a fifteen minutes get better make out session.”

Marinette had never seen someone gulp down a drink so fast.


	31. Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I'm sorry the ending is so cheesy.

Marinette was used to weird things happening in her life. Honestly. It kind of came with the fact you are a teenage superhero. Yet, she was still in a state of semi-shock when her boyfriend let her out of his embrace. On top fo the Versailles. Alright. One, two three, deep breaths Marinette. 

“What the actual fuck was that Chat?”

Alya invited her best friend to a party her father organized. Something about a successful new subsidiary opened in Cotte d’Ivoire. How Alya put it, they had an excuse to dress up nicely and Marinette couldn’t agree more, especially that she had a new dress just finished two days prior. It was a fun night, she was chatting with Alya on the balcony when the alley cat decided to drop by(Dieu, did she just make a pun?). _Mind me borrowing your best friend for the night?_ He didn’t even let Alya give an answer before he swept Marinette of her feet and vaulted over the rooftops of Paris.

“It was short notice…”

“No notice.”

“...but it was the perfect occasion for this surprise.”

“I’m pretty sure it was a kidnapping.” Marinette pointed out crossing her arms.

“You mean catnapping?” he asked with a sly smirk.

“I mean you are an idiot. Why are we here minou?”

Chat made a bow.

“I promised you some time ago I’ll take you to dance in a real castle.”

She blinked, remembering a night and a dance in her balcony some months before, but...he got to be kidding. 

“Are you joking?”

“Of course not! A true castle for my Princess.” he said then started moving closer to the edge of the rooftop.

“I would have actually picked Villandry in the Loire Valley, a dance in that garden would have been splendid and I find that chateau much more tasteful than this one. But given we can’t go too far away from Paris in case of akuma attack, this would do.” 

Chat extended his climbed down the side of the building and Marinette bent over the edge to see what he was doing. To her surprise, he was unlocking a window. When he opened it then used his baton to reach her and pick her up again. Few moments later, they found themselves in the Hall of Mirrors. Even moe surprising was the fact that the chandeliers were lit giving the hall an enchanting look.

He really must be kidding now.

“Chaton, I’m pretty sure what we are doing right now is trespassing in a national monument. We are breaking the law.” she pointed out.

“Oh, please, we are superheroes. We make the law. No one stops us when we climb the Eiffel Tower.” he said while typing furiously on his baton. 

“What are you doing?” Marinette questioned.

“Accessing the playlist, of course.”

“You made a playlist for this?”

“Well, I like to think I’m a prepared knight.” he said then smiled when the first notes of a waltz rolled by.

He made a bow and extended his hand.

“Would the Princess honor me with this dance?”

Marinette smiled and made a bow herself. It was fun, their little knight and princess play.

“Why of course Sir Chaton.”

From the many things, Marinette imagined herself doing, waltzing in the Hall of Mirrors in the middle of the night with her partner was certainly not one of them. But she couldn’t help the smile that took over her as Chat twirled and spined her. The melody went in a slower tune and Marinette rested her chin on Chat’s shoulder. 

She never imagined she could be this happy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it, guys. 
> 
> I want to thank you all who read, kudoed and reviewed this fic, the positive reaction it got means a lot to me! Thanks for sticking around for the whole month, I can't believe how fast it passed, to be honest. So for now bye guys, but expect more fics for me in the future, I got a list.
> 
> Thank you all <3


End file.
